Like a Whiff of Amortentia
by CharmedAnodite
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS! My Uncle George is a freakin' genius. I don't know how he did it but I have to hand it to him; how in the world did he manage to create a mutant perfume spray of Amortentia and Polyjuice Potion? Scorpius and Rose Scorose! First multi-chap fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Like a Whiff of Amortentia**_

**Summary: My Uncle George is a _freakin'_ _genius_. I don't know how he did it but I have to hand it to him; how in the world did he manage to create a mutant perfume spray of Amortentia and Polyjuice Potion?**

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, faved and read my other stories! Anyway, on with this story. This is a Scorose thingie I whipped up when I found the idea on my iPod. Enjoy! Title inspiration is from a Dramione wallpaper a saw.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I own the Amortentia Perfume Spray! Not really...would be awesome if I did but I kinda do have it! You'll find out later in the story! Death by suspense...(evil genius laugh)

* * *

**Dear Rosie,**

**I have enclosed a brand-new full-size product for you to try, fresh from Weasley Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley! Yeah, I'm gonna skip all the official stuff now.**

**Guess what the product is? Can you smell it? Probably not, I sealed it in 3 layers of plastic just in case Errol II dropped it. Merlin, he's even lazier than the first Errol. And the Errol I was ANCIENT.**

**Anyway the product is (drumroll please) Amortentia Perfume Spray! So I bet you're wondering how to use it, eh? Got any guys to impress, eh Rosie Posie?**

**All you have to do is take a hair of the person you like (got anyone in mind?) and put it in the bottle. The liquid will change colour and then you will smell exactly like what attracts the person of your interest a.k.a. the scents they smell in their Amortentia.**

**I want you to trial it for a month and send me back the results ASAP. So no pressure or anything.**

**Love, Uncle George**

**PS: Give Errol II double the treats; he has a long journey back.**

You know, I think my uncle forgets who I am sometimes. Amortentia Perfume Spray. Yeah, there's a couple things wrong with that sentence.

1. _Amortentia._ My cousin, Lily, two years younger than me, is obsessed with boys. She's always asking me if I know anything about love potions or bugging Domi about beauty charms.

2. _Perfume Spray._ I don't wear perfume. Like ever. Apart from deodorant (which, honestly, everyone should wear) I don't wear any extra beauty stuff. I've never really been fussed about how I look. That role always went to Lily.

So, yeah, if it weren't for my name on the envelope, I would have thought Errol II mistook me for Lily. Weasley hair and everything. But, being the curious girl I am, I'll give it a whirl. Hopefully it lives up to everything Uncle George claims it to be.

Okay, I can't take the pressure anymore. I'm coming clean.

I might have a teeny, tiny, little crush on my cousin's best friend. No, not Lily best friend! No, why would I like Victoire's husband? (who also happens to be her best friend.) Who do you think I am?

Wait, rewind, I think I should have explained myself better seeing as I have around 50 billion cousins.

I might have developed an incy, wincy, little crush on_ Albus's _best friend.

Yeah, that guy. The one whose father my father hates and who constantly tries to beat me in every class we have together. The guy who's in Albus's unlikely house. That arrogant git who can actually be quite the charmer when he wants to be. Yeah, him. The blond one with that aggravating smirk on his face.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And yes I know his full name. I'm not a stalker!

* * *

**So…that was chapter 1! I didn't plan this to be multi-chapter! I didn't even plan this at all! I just think it'd work better as a multi-chapter or a two/three-shot instead of a one-shot. I have no idea how many more chapter's there'll be so keep checking for updates! Please R&R! What did you think?  
**

**~CharmedAnodite**

**PS: I know it was really short. I like writing short stuff. Short and sweet. As soon as a upload this I will start writing the next chap so I hope to get it up ASAP!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I hope you liked the last chapter. It was sorta like an intro because I had to introduce the Amortentia Perfume Spray. Anyway, enough with my rambling, on with the chapter! Oh yeah, I think this is set in sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: don't own HP, just the new WWW product. Everyone owns it though! Suspense! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…yeah, let's just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Looks can be deceiving," I recited to no one in particular. I was currently sprawled on my bed in the dormitory, carefully examining the perfume bottle. My dad said you never know what you're going to get with Uncle George. A dungbomb might end up smelling like roses or a firework might explode into a shower of bobby pins. Don't ask how I know this stuff. Back to examining the bottle.

_Twist._ Looks like an ordinary (but very pretty) crystal cut pink perfume bottle with gold stuff on it. It's glittery too. Ooh…sparkly…

_Sniff._ At the moment, because I haven't got any hair of Scorpius's lying around to put in it, it smells like air. Sweet, sweet oxygen.

_Shake._ It sounds like water sloshing around in a bottle.

I grabbed my wand and carefully tapped it, and then jumped back, fearing it would explode. Nothing.

Okay, Amortentia Perfume Spray has passed the test; it is safe to be within a 10 metre radius of. Approved and verified by Rose Weasley!

* * *

Anyway, I have wasted no time in devising a plan to get Scorpius's hair for the perfume. Here are my ideas:

1. Get Professor Vane to have us make Polyjuice Potion in our next Potions class.

Wow, where did I get that idea from? This will _fail._ Asking her to change her lesson plan is like voluntarily insulting a Hippogriff.

2. Ask Al to do it for me.

_Fail._ I'd actually have to tell Albus that I like his best friend won't I? This will not go down well especially since Scorpius is dating Al's sister, Lily. Damn you, Lily Potter. I love you and all but why did you have to date him? Why not Finnegan or Scamander?

3. Push him off the Astronomy Tower so he falls and breaks his leg and has to go to the hospital wing and have some of that drowsy potion and pull out the hairs while he's sleeping.

Maybe that's a bit too drastic...I don't want to kill him in the process.

4. Crash into him (accidentally on purpose) and grab his hairs while falling.

Hmmm, this could work. As long as I don't end up in the hospital wing, this will work! Right, initiate Option 4!

* * *

To save myself from public humiliation, I have decided to put the plan in action right before breakfast the next day. Scorpius always gets up early, wakes up Al and they head down to the Great Hall at around 6.56am. I repeat I am not a stalker! I just happen to know his schedule almost off by heart seeing as I hang around with him an Al all the time. Don't get me wrong, Scorpius and I aren't mortal enemies like our fathers were. We actually get along quite well but mostly for Al's sake. Sure, we still throw around harmless insults and the like but nothing too major. But if Al's not here, there's no telling what we'll do to each other. Once, Al was in the hospital wing and Scorpius started this full-out battle of wits which ended in a massive duel in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Needless to say, Al wasn't pleased with us. Scratch that, he was mad at us.

Oh, wait! I think Scorpius's coming…he's smirking, that can't be good. But hang on, he smirks all the time. Time to put my plan in action! Just as I speed-walked around the corner to "accidentally" crash into him-

_CRASH._

Ow. I am never doing that again.

* * *

Okay, I'm alive! But there's good news and bad news. Bad News: He crashed into me, not the other way around and being as clumsy as I am, I managed to land flat on my back on the _stone_ floor all while getting my ponytail yanked by Scorpius trying to stop me falling. Good News: Scorpius tried to stop me falling and I am currently laying underneath him in a very awkward position, staring into his gorgeous blue-grey eyes…wait, snap out of it, Rose! Grab the hair and get yourself out of this awkward situation before you do something you're going to regret!

I hastily scrambled out from under him, making sure to claw his hair out on the way up.

"Err…" I mumbled. Form a coherent sentence, Rose!

"Hi, Scorpius. Um, sorry about that." Unsurprisingly, he smirked at the scarlet blush rising on my cheeks. Typical Weasley blush. Always chooses the worst times to show itself.

"Wow, Weasley," he drawled, standing up so he was eye level with me. Damn, his eyes are distracting. "Falling head over heels for me? Don't worry, you're not alone. I knew you couldn't resist my roguish charm!" Now this is the arrogant, egotistical Malfoy I know. I think I've already fallen for him though, literally and metaphorically.

"Don't inflate your own ego," I retorted, "It's big enough as it is. In fact, it's rivalling James's." And that's saying something. James Potter is the most big-headed jerk I've ever met. Unfortunately, I have the honour of being related to him.

"I'm not in the mood for your jests about my ego this morning, Weasley. I am in desperate need of a slice of toast and a snog from Lily." Ouch. Did he have to remind me that he's dating my younger, prettier, more attractive cousin? I'm surprised Al hasn't interfered in their relationship by now. Wait a second, where is Al? Normally he and Scorpius are inseparable peas in a pod!

"Where's Al?" I asked, glancing around to check if he had witnessed the "accidental" crash.

"Still sleeping. He somehow managed to put an Imperturbable Charm on his hangings to stop me waking him up so early." I laughed. I could just imagine Al doing that.

* * *

Realizing I was actually really hungry by now, I walked into the Great Hall, Scorpius in my wake. We split ways at the door, I headed off to the Ravenclaw table and he sauntered off to the Slytherin table. Strangely enough, Al was sitting there with a couple of his dorm-mates, staring straight at me and smirking. I think he got that from being around Scorpius for six years. I stuffed a piece of heavily buttered toast in my mouth and checked the hairs were still in the pocket of my skirt.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Finito! Did you like it? This is just sort of establishing that Rose and Scorpius are friends through Al. It's longer than the last chapter isn't it? Read and review please!**

**~CharmedAnodite**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry to disappoint all the alerters who were expecting a new chapter. I am putting this on INDEFINITE HIATUS. When I started this story back in May last year, I was obsessed with fanfiction. Then when I stopped updating, I had left fanfiction and turned to books. In case you're wondering how much of my time went into books, I managed to read 109 in six months. Put all that on top of dancing and I had very minimal time for other things. Including writing.

For half a year, I didn't write. I sort of lost my passion for it. I still don't know if I've regained it. I just lost heart for LAWOA. It's pretty sad seeing as I only wrote 2 chapters, both of which I could have done better. I didn't put much effort or planning into it, just wrote it on a whim really when I was bored.

Aside from that, I don't think I'm the kind of person cut out for writing multi-chap fanfics. I can write oneshots, sure, but I don't have the patience and resilience for multi-chaps.

I'm very sorry. If I ever decide to continue this, you can bet it'll be something I pour every ounce of effort into, something I'll be proud of. But for now, I'll stick to one-shots.


End file.
